Because of the rapidly expanding world population and the attendant increase in the demand for food of all kinds, many innovations are being introduced into the cattle fattening industry which has been characterized in recent years by the widespread use of very large scale feedlot operations.
Such operations have been particularly successful because of the high efficiencies achieved in terms of pounds of beef produced per dollar invested in feed and labor. The same careful attention has been given to the design of these lots and associated facilities and equipment that is given to the planning of factory production lines. Automated equipment has been utilized to great advantage for feeding the cattle as well as for cleaning the pens and maintaining a healthful environment for the cattle.
An example of the innovative features incorporated in the designs of these facilities is the slotted floor which permits animal wastes to collect in pits beneath the floors. Frequent cleaning of the pits by means of automatic scrapers in combination with water flushing has significantly reduced odors, insects and other associated environmental and health problems.
The design of the shelter itself and its adaptability to changing weather conditions are especially important considerations, the most difficult problem in this connection involving the provision of adequate ventilation while providing shelter from harsh winds or burning sun and from extremes of temperature. Because of the high concentration of animals in these shelters, the ventilation problem is especially acute and it is important to the health and comfort of the animals as well as to the efficiency of the operation that harmful gases such as ammonia which are generated from the wastes are removed as effectively as possible.
As worthwhile innovations in the design of these shelters are introduced, they have an immediate potential for widespread use in the many new or improved feedlot facilities being put into operation each year throughout the world. For this reason, such improved facilities and equipment have significant monetary value.